


Proper Examination

by shiningloki



Category: High-Rise (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Dom Tom Hiddleston, Daddy Kink, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: You'd been screwed over by your doctor closing their practice - yet again. You're incredibly annoyed, and as a result, you start screaming in frustration. You know the rest of the high rise can hear and you know one of them is bound to come knocking. And when they finally do, you're not surprised.What you are surprised at is who exactly comes knocking. You open your apartment door to see Doctor Robert Laing standing on the other side, and he has a very tempting offer to make you.(Based on reader's request in notes)
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Female Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 198





	Proper Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So one of my lovely readers messaged me with an interesting fic request, asking for a Doctor Robert Laing/Reader one shot based around a medical kink. I've never done ANYTHING like this before so please don't throw rocks at me when I inevitably fuck up the medical world.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

You’d been living in the high rise for approximately two years, seven months, and eleven days. You’ve been living in the high rise for that long and apparently you _still_ didn’t know how things worked.

You should have known not to be loud. Everyone in the high rise was curious beyond belief and would come knocking should any noise above a whisper be heard. It was how the building discovered Mr. Hopperson was cheating on his wife. It was also how the building discovered that Mary Ann Belle had three kids and not two – the third was Mr. Hopperson’s, apparently. And now, it would be how they discovered that you were terribly, horribly, and undeniably _fucked_.

“No, no, no, no, no!” you shouted, slamming the front door to your apartment behind you. You clasped the letter in your hands, your stomach rolling and your head pounding. You leaned against the wall, eyes scanning the letter over and over again. This made absolutely no sense and it should _not_ be happening.

You knew that you were being loud and you hated knowing that the people around you were able to hear it. You were mad. Angry. Livid. But if you wanted to shout then god _dammit_ you would shout. You were being screwed over yet again and it made no sense.

So when the first knock on your door came, you weren’t exactly surprised. You’d been shouting “no!” over and over again for at least four minutes straight. You didn’t want to answer but you knew that avoiding the curious creature behind the door would only cause more rumors to circulate.

Opening the door, you groaned and practically shouted, “what?!”

Yet, when you took a moment to let the red glaze of anger disappear from your sight, you saw that it was none other than Doctor Robert Laing at your door. Well, you weren’t expecting _him_. Laing was never one for gossip so why the hell would he be showing up to inquire more about your shouting?

Honestly, though, it’s not that you were complaining. You actually liked Doctor Laing. He was one of the few high rise residents that didn’t have a stick up their ass or a chip on their shoulder. He was kind, though incredibly reserved. He moved in four months ago and you never really saw him around. He left early for work and came home late at night. He didn’t occupy space at parties or join the group of drunks and druggies at half past two in the morning. He just lived in the high rise. Nothing more.

Still, you were interested in him. From the few times you did see him around, you found yourself drawn to him. His smile was infectious and his eyes were captivating. There had been rumors that circulated that he was the best shag in the building. You sincerely wanted to explore those rumors yourself.

It wasn’t your fault that you were so drawn to him. The man was bloody _attractive_. Everything about him screamed sophistication, confidence, and utter dominance. His suits hugged him tightly and his smirk had an aura of _I-know-I-can-pleasure-you-better-than-your-husband-can_. Pulling yourself out of your steamy reverie, you realized you had just been staring at the man in your doorway.

“Doctor Laing?” you asked finally. He smiled down at you carefully, looking you up and down. You squirmed under his gaze and cleared your throat. His blue eyes looked back up at you.

“Robert, actually. Call me Robert,” he said, his voice smooth and relaxed. Now _that_ was a voice that could persuade you to do anything, you were sure of it. “I heard some…noise coming from here. I wanted to make sure everything was alright?”

“Just peachy!” You grinned with fake kindness.

“Great, now tell me how things really are,” he stated plainly. You sighed and leaned against the doorframe, holding up the letter in your hand.

“My doctor is no longer in practice so I’m terminated from the program. This is just bloody fantastic considering this is the sixth time I’ve switched doctors in the past three months! There’s no more in the area! So unless I want to drive two and a half hours into the countryside, I’m out of luck,” you said with a bite in your tone.

“Oh, my. I’m sorry for that. But…aren’t there plenty of doctors in the city?” Robert asked. You blushed a bit and looked down at the letter.

“Not this kind of doctor,” you mumbled.

“And what kind of doctor is that?” he asked. You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Gynecologist,” you whispered. His body stiffened and you heard him shuffle so he was leaning on his left leg.

“Ah, I see,” he mumbled. You nodded and folded the letter up, tossing it onto the table beside the door.

“Yeah and I was supposed to go for my check up tomorrow. I’ve always been paranoid by medical issues and now I can’t even get checked up to make sure I’m okay,” you sighed, running a hand down your face.

“I could always examine you.”

You froze and peeked up at Robert between your fingers. He was looking down at you sincerely, his face calm and collected. You slowly dropped your hand and raised your eyebrow so far up you were sure it was going to get caught in your hairline.

“ _You_ could examine me?” you asked in utter disbelief. Robert hummed and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door frame. You felt a heat pool between your legs at the thought of Robert looking at you in such an intimate way. It wasn’t how you imagined getting him between your thighs but it would definitely work.

“I could, yes,” he said confidently.

“I thought you weren’t that type of doctor, though,” you prodded. Laing chuckled and shrugged.

“I’ve been studying medicine for years. I can do a simple look through to make sure everything is fine until you find another doctor,” he said. You hesitated, staring him in his deep blue eyes as you waited for him to laugh and call you a fool. He did nothing of the sort but instead watched you with an intense curiosity with a hint of longing. When it took you too long to respond, Laing straightened his back. “Come across the hall. Let me help you.”

You decided to not fight it. You wanted Robert and if this was your bridge to getting you there while also giving you some medical relief, you’d take advantage of that. Following him across the hall, you waited for him to open his door. When he did, he ushered you inside and allowed you a moment to look around. You noticed it was incredibly clean, clear of any dirt or grime. It almost made you afraid to touch anything in fear of leaving little fingerprints. Robert walked in behind you, shutting and locking the door quietly.

“Let me take you into my study,” he said, his voice low from behind you.

You nodded stiffly and followed Robert into a small room. He flicked on the lights and you noticed he had brought you into a room filled with books, a large desk, and what looked to be a large reclined medical chair.

“Why do you have this?” you asked, running your hand along the mint green chair. It was practically the size of a twin-sized bed. Robert came up behind you with a robe in his hands.

“I was thinking of opening a private practice here. Going to work has become so…dreary. I’d much rather just stay here,” he said. He held his hands out further, shaking them a bit so you would notice the robe. “If we’re going to do this the right way then please strip and put this on.”

“Everything?” you asked. There was a twinkle in his eye as he passed the robe into your hands.

“Just as you would at your doctor,” he whispered, his warm hands brushing yours. You shivered under his touch. Laing noticed and smirked, turning around to give you some privacy. He reached for a white lab coat hanging on a coat hanger on the wall. Taking advantage of his decency, you stripped all your clothing from your body and placed the robe over your nude figure. You hopped onto the chair, shuffling a bit before clearing your throat.

“Ready, Doctor,” you said playfully. When Laing turned around, you saw a look similar to hunger in his eyes. It quickly disappeared in favor of professionalism. You tilted your head in curiosity, wondering if Robert was having similar thoughts to your lewd ones.

Robert retrieved some medical supplies from his desk. He walked over to you, lab coat swinging around his knees, and he placed his tools on a tray beside the chair. Slipping on a pair of gloves, Robert never took his eyes off of you. You squirmed and looked away, your cheeks burning red under his scrutiny. He turned on a light over you and looked down.

“I’m just going to start with some pressing,” he said softly. You nodded as his hand came down to press against your lower stomach. You practically moaned as his hands glided over you, your cunt throbbing beneath the robe. Laing was looking at your stomach as he felt around but you were focused on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his bottom lip was between his teeth. He was making noises of acknowledgement every so often as his hands roamed you.

“Everything look alright?” you asked, your breathing a bit heavier. Laing hummed and looked up at you, his blue eyes dark and his pupils dilated.

“Just peachy,” he said with a cheeky grin, mocking you from earlier. He lifted his hands from you and leaned back a bit. “I need to examine your breasts. Is that alright?”

“Yes! I mean, yes, of course, Doctor,” you said quickly. Robert chuckled and reached into your robe. He didn’t look at your chest. He just looked at your face. When his gloved hand glided over your left breast, you let out an involuntary moan. Your face reddened and you cleared your throat. “Sorry.”

“It’s totally natural,” Robert said smoothly, still massaging your breast. Your clit was throbbing between your folds and your hands were clenched into fists at your side. Robert’s own breathing was picking up as he moved onto your right breast, his grip a bit firmer. You stared at his lips, wanting him to lean forward and kiss you.

You never realized how erotic a gynecologist visit could be. Yet, as Robert moved to grab both of your breasts, you finally understood it. You didn’t even notice your legs spreading and your hips bucking upwards slightly as he groped you. You weren’t sure how much professionalism was left in him. Yet, as he stared so intensely at your face, you were sure you didn’t want any more professionalism left in this visit. Medics be damned, you wanted him and you wanted him desperately.

He felt you carefully but insistently. These maneuvers were less of an examination and more of an adoration and you were positively preening under his touch. You could tell he was enjoying it too based on the hardness that was pressing into the side of your thigh as he stood beside you.

Robert’s eyes dragged themselves down to look at your breasts which were now hanging out of the pink robe. He stifled a groan as he licked his lips. You wanted him to bend over and take your nipple into his mouth. You wanted him to suck at you. God, you wanted him everywhere. You had half a mind to flip him over and take his cock out of his pants. Slowly, Laing outstretched his thumbs and brushed over your nipples, sending a river of sparks flowing through your veins.

“Doc-Doctor Laing,” you gasped out. Almost as if your voice snapped him back to reality, Robert let his hands fall to his sides as he shuffled away from you. He rubbed his hand over his face and cleared his throat. You sat there on the chair, your breasts hanging out of your robe as you watched Robert stand away from you.

“My apologies,” he said quickly. He shook his head and turned around, grabbing a stool from beside your chair. “I…let’s continue.”

His eyes were focused on the ground as he positioned his stool at the end of your chair. He rolled his tray of tools over and positioned you so your legs were propped up and spread. He looked over your robe-covered core before flickering his eyes back up to you.

“This chair doesn’t have any stirrups so please keep your legs like this,” he said quietly.

“Doctor,” you whispered. He glanced up and you noticed the dilation never left his eyes. He was just as aroused as he was before, he was just trying to hide it. You smiled and spread your legs a bit wider, enticing him in.

“Let’s begin,” he grumbled. From the tray, Robert lifted a speculum. He placed it beside your foot before placing his hands on your calves. He pushed your legs further apart before reaching forward and lifting your robe up from over your cunt. When you were fully on display for him, Robert leaned back and took a deep breath.

As Robert placed the tool in you, it took everything in his power to control himself. You were glistening on his chair and he could smell your arousal. He had gotten carried away when he was examining your breasts and he had just barely held onto his last string of control. But now as he began to prod around your cunt, he was simply about to lose it.

“I’m going to insert my finger now,” Robert breathed out. You nodded and watched one gloved finger trace around your hole before slowly pushing in. You gasped and pushed against him, the feeling of him inside you sending shivers down your spine.

You watched Robert poke around, sweat beading on his brow. His nostrils were flared as he moved his finger. He was staring at your folds, watching your clit peek out from its hiding spot, swollen and throbbing. He looked back up at you and licked his lips.

“Tell me to stop,” Robert growled. You shook your head and pushed yourself down on his fingers.

“I don’t want you to,” you gasped out as he curled his fingers.

“Don’t let me do it,” he groaned. You leaned forward, legs still spread with his fingers and the tool still inside you. You grabbed his tie and tugged him closer.

“Please, Doctor. I want you,” you whispered. Robert groaned and pressed forward, connecting his lips to yours. He climbed from his stool, shucking the tool out of you and tossing it onto the ground. It landed with a metal clank against the floor as two of Robert’s gloved fingers shoved themselves back inside of your cunt. You shuddered and tugged his tie, pulling him on top of you.

He kissed you with such fever that you swore you would pass out. His tongue was licking inside your mouth, begging you to let him claim you. You spread your legs and pressed yourself down on his fingers, the ache in your gut spiking with pleasure.

“I’ve never fucked one of my patients before,” Robert growled, pulling away from your lips to bite your neck. You moaned and moved your hand from his tie to his hair, curling your fingers in the soft locks.

“Make sure you’re very thorough then, Doctor,” you managed to say between ragged breaths. Robert slipped himself down and latched onto your breast, fulfilling the task you so wished he had done before. He swirled your nipple in his mouth, sucking incredibly hard as he added a third finger inside of you. His lab coat pooled around you, shielding you from the fluorescent light dangling above you.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since the moment I moved into this stupid building,” Robert groaned as he moved his lips over to your other nipple. You curled your back, pressing up into his mouth and against his fingers. His thumb found your clit and he circled it dangerously fast.

“Guess it’s a good thing I ended up in your office,” you said. Robert lifted his head as his fingers slowed to a gentle pump inside of you. You keened and tossed your head back, wanting to return to the edge of pleasure he had you at before. Robert smiled a wicked grin down at you before pressing a biting kiss to your lips.

“You would’ve ended up here anyway. I would’ve had you somehow,” Robert purred.

“And how are you so sure of that?” you asked with a raised brow. Robert chuckled and slipped his fingers from you. He stuck his gloved hand in his mouth, licking your juice from his fingers.

“Because I always get what I want,” Robert said with sheer confidence. _That_ , that was it. It was that oozing sense of pride and smugness that made you so wet. You felt yourself dripping with how much you wanted this dominant man to take you. Robert raised himself above you and slipped himself from his pants. “Now be a good girl and spread your legs for Daddy.”

You gasped as your legs practically flew open. You had no idea that Doctor Laing would observe such a title for himself. Still, you felt another wave of arousal flood you as he pushed your medical robe aside so he could line himself up with your hole. He circled you, teased you for a moment, before sliding the head of his cock inside of you.

“Oh, Daddy,” you moaned as he stuffed himself in you, inch by aching inch. When he was finally fully seated, Robert placed one hand over your breast and the other beside your head. He winked down at you, his grin full of cockiness, as he pulled out and heartedly pushed back in.

From there, it was a screaming match between you two. You were moaning at the top of your lungs, shouting his name, Doctor, and Daddy all at the same time. For Robert, he was grunting and groaning, calling your name out like a prayer. You didn’t know that it was possible to feel so good but here you were, pinned under Doctor Robert Laing, and your pleasure was running from your head to your toes.

You grabbed onto Robert’s tie again and pulled him forward, sealing your lips together. He panted against you, groaning into your mouth and you licked up his sighs and moans with delight. He was pounding into you so hard that the tray of medical tools beside the chair was trembling, metal clinking along with your sexual symphony.

“Look at you, my beautiful little girl. You’re so good for Daddy. You take my cock so well,” Laing moaned into your ear. Your head was banging against the back of the chair from the intensity of his thrusts but you didn’t care. You opened your eyes and stared at him, tears forming in the corners of them.

“I want to cum for you, Daddy,” you whimpered. Laing cooed and moved his hand from your breast down to your clit. His thumb circled your clit, and for some reason, the rubber of his gloves brought you to the edge that much faster.

“Then cum for me, baby. But you must make sure every floor around us hears that I’m the one doing this to you. Scream my name for everyone. Show them how good only I can make you feel,” Robert demanded. You gasped and shouted his name, your orgasm cresting and breaking like a tidal wave. You writhed on the chair and beside you, you could hear the tray of medical tools go clattering to the ground.

Your body shook with pleasure as you felt Robert following behind you, your arrogant Daddy spilling himself into you as he gasped your name. He continued to thrust, his body seeking every ounce of pleasure it could from you. As you both came down from your high, Robert slipped his cock out and held himself over you, still trying to catch his breath.

“Should I pencil you in for your next appointment?” Robert asked with a chuckle. You rolled your head back and laughed, pulling him down for another breathtaking kiss.

And when you heard the knocks pounding on Robert’s apartment door, you knew that they were fully aware as to why there was so much noise coming from Doctor Laing’s apartment. And for the first time since moving into the high rise, you didn’t even care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3
> 
> Fic requests are OPEN! Comment your fic requests below or send me a message on my tumblr (shiningloki)!!


End file.
